Comfort
by NakamaPower
Summary: Gray and Mira had a weird friendship in their younger days, but when Lisanna died who did Mirajane have to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't need your help Gray, I already have my team assembled" Mirajane exclaimed for what seemed like the fifth time.

"I know, I'm just worried" Gray

"Well stop worrying, and grow a pair" Mira said jokingly

"I have Elfman and Lisanna with me the whole time" she added

With that they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

Gray was in deep thought. He knew the mission was dangerous, and just hoped to see his friend as soon as possible. Everyone in the guild knew something was wrong with him, even Natsu who was usually oblivious in these situations could sense a strange vibe from Gray. Macao and Wakaba even had a bet to see when he would snap. But even through all the frustration, life went on normally. Well at least until Mira returned.

Gray was ecstatic to hear that Mira had returned, and headed to the guild as soon as possible. But when he saw the bloodied and beaten Mirajane and Elfman, he became speechless. He was so mortified he didn't even notice that Lisanna was missing. The whole guild was quiet for a few days, Mira and Elfman needed some time to rest, so the funeral was put on hold. Gray tried to make use of his free time by cheering up Natsu who was trying to wash away the painful memories with beer.

"Hey Flame Brain, I brought you some food" Gray said in an upbeat attitude

"Not now Gray!" Natsu exclaimed

"But Nat..."

"Gray you don't get to talk" Natsu said cutting Gray off

"What?" Gray asked

Natsu stood up furiously " Gray, the girl I love is dead, and she's never coming back, your girlfriend came back, sure she's injured but at least she's alive. You dont know my pain! You don't get to talk!"

By now the whole guild was watching them.

Gray, to shocked to respond, just stood there in awe before walking away.

All night Gray thought about what Natsu said. Sure Natsu was drunk, but he made a lot of sense. He wondered if it was really that obvious that he liked Mirajane. He wasn't even sure himself that he liked her, but if others thought they had a connection, he thought he might as well go for it. He decided to be grateful that Mira was safe, and to talk to Natsu.

Gray needed some sleep, after all tomorrow was the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm okay" Mira said, in response to the many people who asked her how she was doing.

Its true she did seem fine, in fact she was the only one who hadn't cried during the funeral, and that includes Erza. But Gray knew something was up, he was the only one who could see the pain she had inside.

"She's fine Gray" said Cana, surprising Gray who hadn't noticed she was next to him.

"What who are you talking about" Gray asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Don't play dumb with me Fullbuster, you've been staring at Mira this whole time" Cana said

"you lllllike her" said Cana, mimicking the catchphrase of a certain blue exceed.

Gray was about last to leave the guild, he stayed there for Mira's sake but since it was getting late, he decided to go home. He was right about to leave, when he heard something call out to him.

"Gray" said Mirajane, sounding innocent and pure.

"Could you uhm… stay at my place for a few days, I really need a friend to talk to."

Gray was in awe, he was so surprised that he even forgot to speak.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Mira said in a shy voice, slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, no, I would love to" Gray eagerly stated.

When they got there and settled down Gray realized they were alone. Apparently Elfman left Magnolia for a while, Mira said it was some way he coped with Lissana's death. Either way he was nervous. He had been alone with Mira plenty of times before, but this time it was different, she was different.

He was so flustered, that once she was about to speak he asked "What's wrong with you?!"

Before Mira could respond, Gray continued and said "You haven't been yourself lately!"

Mira angered by this accusation exclaimed "Shut up Gray, You don't know what you're talking about"

Even though she said that, deep down inside, she knew it was true, and she hated it. She began to tear up a little, and soon enough she was weeping. Gray was stunned, he had nothing to say.

"It's true, I'm horrible" Mira admitted, tears rushing down her face.

"No, you're a great person" Gray said, placing his hand on her shoulder trying to convince her.

"No I'm not" Mirajane exclaimed "I let my own sister die!"

Almost immediately Gray embraced her in the warmest of all hugs and assured softly "It's not your fault"

"Yes, it is! And now I'm alone" Mira pleaded fairly crying.

Gray simply stated "Your never be alone Mira, you'll always have me"

With that Mira remembered all the great memories she had with Gray. Even though nobody knew he was her closest friend, they always managed to have a great time. The two of them would always have fun even if it was just the two of them. All they needed was each other.


End file.
